The Asymmetrical Heart
by Totally not in your bed
Summary: An odd pair make their way into the walls of DWMA, though judging by the looks everyone had given them on their first day, they were not welcome. As they begin to think it's hopeless, they come into contact with some superior people with promising skills. Will they make friends? Will they make enemies? Most certainly... But what about love?
1. Beginning of hell

The blonde girl exhaled lightly, the heat radiating from the sun above her was already making her sweat. As she turned her head upwards, her own bangs blowing in front of her eyes from the slight breeze as she walked on forwards. It was as if it was _laughing_ at her.

The girl's shoulders slumped down, her own face void of any emotion whatsoever. Though you wouldn't be able to detect what she was thinking, it was more than likely inappropriate. She _hated_ herself for even agreeing to enter the Academy. Everything around her was nothing but sand, and she was already getting sick of the sight of it.

With a twitching brow, she wiped her hand against her forehead, the drops of sweat disintegrating onto her hand, "I hate the sun…" Her light blue eyes were glossy, both eyelids drooping slightly from her own mood. The bag hung on her shoulder, the strap placed on her right shoulder, the bag feeling oh-so-suddenly heavier than before.

"Stop complaining. It'll be worth it, trust me." A voice jeered from behind her, each word dripping with fake cheer. As she stopped in her mental breakdown about the weather, she slowed her own steps down so she was able to walk alongside the source; her weapon, Saiyo. A boy with short, brown hair and green eyes. The way his own face was shaped was enough to show that he was a playful person.

The brunette smiled at the girl, his own headphones that covered his ears blasting with music. The dimples in his cheeks made her want to poke them, though it didn't end so well last time. Biting down on her own cheek, she folded her arms and turned her head away, back straight and a frown on her face, "Tch, better be! If it sucks there, I won't hesitate to make a scene as I leave."

Saiyo rolled his eyes, the once sincere smile transforming into a worried frown, "I know you won't…" he mumbled, trying his hardest to hold back a sigh that was erupting inside of his throat. She was always a… childish, girl. Whenever something wasn't done to perfection, or if something was out of line, she's throw a fit. Though to many it could become irritating, it was the boy's duty to put up with her behavior, and take all blame for her actions. If he couldn't control her, it'd be his fault, and _only _his.

The path was never ending, and the silence that plagued them both was almost enough to make them insane.

Not that they weren't already, but still.

The sky was blue, the path was sandy and any sign of life would have been a bird that passed by every now and again. The wind had picked up, much to Arisu's wishes, and now her hair was flying in front of her line of vision. With an inward growl, she clutched her fists as she closed them, pouting as she heard a slight chuckle from her right, "Not funny!"

Green eyes had managed to take note of a light smile fluttering upon pale lips, causing his own turn upwards. It was times like this that were usually a rare sight, and he could only hope that he could see more of it in the near future. As the wind picked up speed once more, the sand around them managed to swirl into a twirling pool of dust, almost as if it were a mini tornado. By mini, I meant _tiny_. Probably the height of the girl herself, and she wasn't even that tall.

Another thing she hated about herself; her height. Not that it wasn't something that many people looked for; it was just the fact that many would mistake her for a child. The first time that had happened, she had done some unnecessary things.

Her blonde bangs flew up with the force of the wind, exposing her forehead which she tried dearly to hide. Why? Near the top right, there was a scar in the shape of a cross. She had been given that as a symbol of her family, and ever since, she had hated them. She was a _baby_ back then, and they did _that_ to her. Let's just say that she wouldn't have met Saiyo without them, so for that, she was somewhat grateful.

Not that she'd tell him. Or them, for that matter. They're all dead.

In the distance, the mere outline of a wall was in sight, along with a very large pointed building towering above all else in the center. Both of the teenagers felt their eyes widen, catching themselves before they choked on air, "That's Death City?! Reminds me of London…" the boy muttered, his eyes never leaving the structure of the building. The girl, however, sent the boy an odd look, "That doesn't look a _thing_ like home, Sai."

The boy didn't answer her, only picked up his pace as he stared straight ahead, more eager than before to enter the walls of the infamous 'Death City'.


	2. Sane? Nah!

As soon as they stepped inside the walls of the city, they were bombarded with stares from other people. Some were just curious, while others looked mildly irritated. Either the two of them looked off, or they were just in a bad mood.

Not that they really cared, though. The point of coming into the city was to learn how to become better at what they do, and for Saiyo to become a Death Scythe. Arisu felt tiny from the amount of people that were giving them looks, whispering things to one another. The one that stuck out most was, "Look at their skin…"

They were a very, _very_ pale white. They both looked as if they were ghosts. Although Sai's skin was considered darker than the blonde's, it was still a very pale colour. Her baby blue eyes contrasted with her feminine frame, and if anything, made them stand out. She wore a light layer of eyeliner, though it was barely visible considering the fact that she had pushed her hood up. As she gulped down that extra piece of anxiety, she picked up her pace, not even bothering to wait for her partner who was messing around with his iPod.

Partner or not, he had to learn to hurry up.

Her footsteps echoed slightly, the street now free of pedestrians who were about their own business. A few houses were in view, and from where she was she could see there was a building that was filled with apartments. 'We'll probably get one of them, won't we…?' She groaned in her mind, knowing all too fully well that her and small spaces weren't the best thing. As long as there was a window, and a roof nearby, she'd be perfectly fine.

"H-hey! Ai, wait up!" Saiyo yelled after the girl, shoving the device into his sweatshirt pocket as he jogged towards the girl. His own footsteps were louder, but that mostly because he was rushing.

Taking note on how the girl's face was tilted towards the, he knew she was having a silent debate on whether this was a good idea. She wasn't the best at being social, and yet she was perfectly fine when she was just with him. In a way, she was just a girl who suffered from social anxiety.

He couldn't blame her, though. She _had_ been locked away most of her life.

The boy increased his speed once more, holding out an arm to place on the girl's shoulders, "Don't worry! We'll be fine!" he reassured, though he didn't sound too convincing to himself. His grin was weak when the girl raised her head to gaze at the boy, but that was enough to exchange it with one of her own. Each minute passed with silence, and each stare they had received was indeed increasing their thoughts.

What if they _didn't_ fit in? What if they were expelled because of their behaviour? What ifs were all that filled their minds, and within seconds, they found themselves in front of the steps to the Academy.

As the blonde haired girl mentally counted the approximate number of the stone steps, she felt even more colour drain from her face, sweat dripping from her forehead as her eyes went completely white with disbelief, "I…I'll be dead by the time I get up there!" she shrieked, her shoulders slouching with each word. The boy next to her sent her an odd look.

Sure, she could travel for _miles_ in a desert, but she couldn't walk up a few steps?

He did wonder about this girl.

With a sigh, he felt his own face scrunch up with mild annoyance, "Well, I'm not going to carry you. You may look tiny, but you weigh a _ton_."

That earned him a punch in the abdomen, which did indeed cause him to double over, heaving from the force. Yep, she was small, but she could punch like a _Hulk._

Finally deciding it was better to just get it over with; she mentally counted the amount of steps she walked on, her tanned boots ever so slightly scuffing against the stone each time. Sai was still rubbing his stomach, a grimace waved over his features as he felt it rumble from hunger. They hadn't eaten in _days_. They though they'd do perfectly fine without it, yet they were wrong. Arisu was able to hold onto her own needs for a longer amount of time than Sai could, due to him being a larger, more bulkier person. Plus there was the fact that he was lazy when he was alone, so for him to go as far as he was now without his daily routine, it was like agony. Not being able to stuff his face with his favourite food and play video games was indeed painful.

Don't get me wrong, he's a very sporty person. He just spends a lot of time to himself.

_A lot_.

He'd be classed as a loner if he didn't hang around with Arisu. She was his only friend he hung around with…

Many would find that sad, but Arisu just finds it sweet. He did admit he had liked her for a while, but that was _months_ ago, and neither of them brought it up since.

'Ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred…!' The girl counted, letting a huge gasp of breath leave her mouth as she mocked a faint, placing her right arm over her eyes in a dramatic way, "I can't go on! You will have to leave me behind, O Great One!" she murmured, her voice ever so breathy as she heard her partner stand next to her. Sai was staring down at the girl, an eyebrow raised as if to question the girl's sanity. He truly _did_ wonder about the girl.

With a heaved sigh, his eyes drooped and he folded his arms in front of his chest, the sleeves on his hoodie being rolled up to his elbows, "If you think I'm going to carry you Ai, _you're most certainly wrong_." For the last few words, he mocked a stereotypical British accent, making a face as he did so. The girl, who was actually _from_ London, felt her own vein start pumping in her forehead.

"I don't sound like that!" She yelled, scrambling up to her feet to strike the boy once more in the stomach, though found it to be useless as he sidestepped her and jogged away toward the entrance of the building, laughing at her actions.

Needless to say, she followed him, a fire burning in her eyes with clenched teeth.

What an exciting start to the day.


End file.
